Printing of lifesize images is essential for orthopedics specialties because doctors in the orthopedics specialty use long film for surgical planning. Computer Radiography/Digital Radiography (CR/DR) systems are taking the place of old-fashioned film/screen systems. Long film has dimensions of 11″ by 36″ or 11″ by 51.″ CR/DR systems use monitors to view the digital medical images, however, large size monitors (which accommodate 11×36 or 11 by 51 images) are expensive and cannot be put in all locations necessary for the orthopedics specialty doctors. In addition, doctors in the orthopedics specialty like to mark up the film with grease pencils which would not be acceptable on an expensive monitor. Thus, images still need to be printed out on long film.
FujiFILM Medical Imaging systems utilize a LifeSize printing feature to print a life-size medical image of a patient or subject. In a FujiFILM Medical Imaging system, the FujIFILM Medical IIP Workstation is a post-processing workstation where imaging processing takes place. A user interacts with the IIP Workstation to create, QC, manipulate and store images. The images are acquired from, for example, the FUJI CR which creates the images. The FujiFILM Medical Systems IIP Workstation takes the life-sized post-stitched image and breaks the image up into a number of sections, e.g., 2-3 sections, formatted for a specific size of film, e.g., 11″×17″ film or a 14″×17″ film. Each image section or image plate is printed on the short film (e.g., 11×17 film or 14×17 film) and has border data placed on the top and the bottom of each sheet as well as a predictable alignment mark. The image section or image plate is then manually taped to a wall or a film viewing screen. FIG. 1 illustrates manual placement of three films to create a life-size medical image.
Accordingly, a system is needed to interact with existing Fuji DR Medical Imaging systems and print on long films so that the LifeSize printing feature is completed utilizing a single long film. It would be advantageous for the system and method to utilize an image that was previously stitched so that the advanced features of imaging stitching could be incorporated.